


Sparrow Fall

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e09 Clap Your Hands If You Believe, F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderswapped RoboSam/Sparrow. That's really all there is to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparrow Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [13chapters](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=13chapters).



Sparrow ducks her head and licks at Sam's cunt. Sam moans appreciatively.

Sparrow pulls back. "If you don't start going down on me right now I'm leaving," she warns.

Eating out a hot woman: such a hardship. Sam lets herself drop into the physical sensations.

Naturally that's when Dean walks in.


End file.
